Mark of Athena
by lilifrog
Summary: My version of the 3rd book in the Heroes of Olympus Series. Please do not read if you haven't read the Lost Hero or the Son of Neptune. Rated T just to be safe. It's a little different and will have some original characters and ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Jason POV

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to make a fanfic of The Mark of Athena because I am a big Rick Riordan fan and I love writing so I wanted to see what people thought of my writing skill. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so no really mean comments plz . Also I will be doing the book in first person perspective even though the actual books are written in third person limited, as I'm not very good at any third person perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I own nothing.**

Jason

I anxiously paced as I waited for Leo to announce how close we were to Camp Jupiter. I couldn't wait to arrive, but at the same time I wanted to force the ship to fly away. I could probably do it, being a son of Jupiter and all but I knew it would be selfish and doing so would destroy all hope of Gaea being stopped.

It's not that I didn't miss the Roman camp but I was almost afraid of what I would find there. What if Octavian had become praetor in my absence? No way would he tolerate a warship full of _graecus _landing in the middle of the Fields of Mars. And what if Reyna had moved on? We were never truly dating but we definitely had _something_. Or worse, what if she _hadn't_ moved on?

That was the real problem. Piper and Reyna. I really liked Piper, but whenever I think of Reyna I'm filled with longing. Both of them are great girls, not alike at all, but amazing in their own ways. How could I choose between them? Every time I tried to think about it, I always came away more confused than before.

"Are you okay Jason?" Annabeth inquired. I stiffened in surprise, not having known she was behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous," I replied hesitantly. Well, it was partially true.

"Me too." I looked at her in surprise and immediately felt guilty. Annabeth's face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes looked so dark it was almost like someone drew them with Sharpie. Here I was, so wrapped up in my own little drama, not even noticing how Annabeth was feeling. After all, her boyfriend was snatched away just one year after the Titan war and he likely has no memory. I could only imagine what she was going through right now.

'_What Reyna's going through right now_,' a little voice in my head told me.

'_Shut up_.' I told it.

"How close do you think we are to the camp?" Annabeth asked, changing the subject.

I glanced down at the changing scenery. "Uh, about a mile or so," I guessed. "So at the speed we're going we should be there in –" I cut off as I heard the speaker mounted on a tall pole in the middle of the deck crackle to life.

"Pardon ze interruption," Leo's voice said in a bad French accent. There was a grunt of pain, signaling that Piper had smacked him in the head. "This is your Supreme Commander speaking –" he paused hesitantly as though waiting for the daughter of Aphrodite to slam his head with a book. When nothing, encyclopedia or otherwise, came flying at his head, he resumed speaking. "We will be arriving at Camp Jupiter in about 5 minutes so please ready yourselves for the Romans to stab you with pointy spears if something goes wrong." This time there was a crash followed by a loud, "Cool it Beauty Queen!" meaning Piper had thrown something this time. The speaker fell silent as Leo took his finger off the intercom button.

I laughed nervously. "I guess we're almost there."

Annabeth nodded her head in reply. We spent the next few minutes in silence, nervously looking into the distance, watching the Roman camp draw closer.

**Okay I know that was kinda boring but I wasn't sure how else to start. The next chapter will be **_**much**_** more interesting and from Percy's POV. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Percy POV

**Hey I just decided to add the next chapter already since the last one was so lame. This one will be more interesting, I promise. Also I would just like to say that I might not get everything right because I read the Son of Neptune right after it came out which was a little while ago so if I don't get lines word for word don't obsess over it please. **

**Random person: Lol that would be kinda funny but wouldnt really go along with the last book since Percy remembered everything after Alaska**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I own nothing! Well I own STUFF like the computer I'm typing on, since I'm not a hobo or anything but you know what I mean….**

**NOW here's the chapter:**

Percy

"Let me introduce you to my other family," I told Hazel and Frank as we watched the gigantic war ship descend towards the Fields of Mars. I was thrilled that it had finally arrived, but worried at the same time. Octavian will definitely attempt to cause trouble and despite him not being praetor, he has plenty of allies that will side with him if he tries to act against the Greeks. And so even as the flying ship landed I let the grin slide off my face and replaced it with a professional and (hopefully) leadership-like expression. I wasn't going to give Octavian any reason to believe I was bias toward the '_graecus_'. And I certainly wasn't going to let him provoke them either. Knowing Annabeth she'd attempt to kill Octavian if he provoked her in the special, irritating way that he has, and I couldn't afford that to happen. I swore on my life that the Greeks would be peaceful and I had a bad feeling that the Romans took that seriously.

The ship landed with a _thud_ and a ladder was lowered down from the top of it. The first person down was a guy about my age. He was blond, about average height, and when he got to the ground and turned around, I could see he had bright electric blue eyes. There was a collective gasp when he faced the crowd.

"Jason!" Reyna exclaimed to my right. I glanced at her and saw that she turned bright red, embarrassed at her own outburst.

Jason looked uncomfortable about the recognition, and looked almost relieved when a pretty blond girl with princess curls dropped down off the ladder, next to him.

_Annabeth! _I wanted to run up and hug her but I stayed where I was for the sake of appearances. I looked directly at her trying to make her understand my logic but she wasn't looking at me. Like me she was standing straight and tall, trying to look professional as two other demigods, one after the other climbed down the ladder.

One looked like a Hispanic elf that was banned from Santa's workshop because he was bad and the other was a pretty girl with uneven brown hair and eyes that appeared to change color every 5 seconds, almost like my mom's eyes.

Seeing that the others were now off the ship, Jason began to address the crowd. "Camp Jupiter, I have returned! I apologize for being gone for so long but it was not under my control. I will explain but not right now. First I would like to make introductions.

"Most of you know me but for those of you who don't my name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva. This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, and this is Leo, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan.

"Now, is there a guy named Percy Jackson?" he asked.

I stepped forward. "That would be me." Jason looked me over and a pained expression crossed his face as he took in my purple toga, realizing that I had taken his place as praetor. Annabeth looked even more shocked as she took in my new appearance.

_It's still me! _I wanted to tell her. I wanted to explain that despite how Roman I must look, I was still the old Percy, but even as I thought that I knew it wasn't true. My time with Lupa and the Romans had changed me and even though there may be a lot of similarities between the Percy Annaneth knew and the Percy I am now, I'm not and never will be the same.

This new realization saddened me but I fought to make sure it didn't show on my face. I took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Why don't we have a Senate meeting?" I suggested. I glanced over at Reyna to see if she agreed. Noticing me looking at her, she gave me a tiny nod, obviously not trusting herself to speak. "Okay, Senators go on ahead, Reyna and I will make sure everything is alright here and then we'll meet you in the city. Everyone else, go back to your regular activities!" I instructed. There was a lot of grumbling, but slowly the crowd dispersed.

Turning to face the visitors, I finally smiled and threw my arms wide saying, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter!"

**There that was a little more exciting right? Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Piper POV

**Hey people! Ready for the next chapter? I would just like to everyone reading this, because I really didn't expect the story to be very good since I personally don't think I'm that amazing of a writer but I already have gotten two positive reviews and that actually means a lot to me.**

**Capw8543: Lol well thanks. Obviously I'm updating! I have some time on my hands today so I'm writing a lot. It makes me really happy that you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I was not abducted by aliens last night and my brain was not switched with Rick Riordan's so I am still not him and I still do not own anything. **

Piper

I looked nervously at Jason. I was trying my best not to break down, but I could tell by the way that girl had blurted out his name and the way Jason was acting around her, that they had some type of past together.

It was my biggest fear that he would have a girlfriend but after all we had been through I had somehow convinced myself that it didn't matter. That Jason cared about me and would stick with me no matter what. But I was starting to wonder if I was wrong.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice broke, and she hurtled herself into Percy's arms. Percy stiffened and glanced around quickly before returning her hug. His smile was genuine but there was a note of worry as if he was afraid someone would see them.

The girl I assumed was Reyna stood around awkwardly like she wasn't sure about what she should do. Hesitantly, Jason held open his arms. Reyna's face broke into a grin and walked straight to him.

I shifted uncomfortably, unhappy with the turn of events. Jason, noticing my discomfort broke away from Reyna. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Percy pull away from Annabeth as well.

"Well, we should probably head over to the Senate House." Percy said.

"Yeah, we probably should otherwise _Octavian_," Reyna scowled as she said the name, "Will probably begin to insist we were kidnapped by the graecus."

"Yeah, that teddy bear murderer will jump at any chance to cause trouble." Percy agreed.

Together they started walking away, clearly expecting everyone to follow. Annabeth looked shocked at Percy's brusque attitude, and a little hurt. She looked at me, as if asking me what to do. I shrugged. I wasn't sure what to do about my own relationship, must less someone else's. We had just started to follow the two demigods when they stopped in their tracks.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing! When the statue asks you to give the little girl your weapon, just do it unless you want to cut every single blade of grass in New Rome with safety scissors!" Percy called over his shoulder.

Leo laughed, thinking Percy was kidding but Jason was nodding as though it made perfect sense. Annabeth just looked confused but before anyone could ask a question, Reyna and Percy began walking at a brisk pace forcing everyone to follow.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter was so short… and lame. It was really kinda just a filler chapter, but don't be sad because the next chapter is the Senate meeting. And that will be interesting because, well, Octavian is a Senator and he makes everything interesting! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy POV

**Hey guys! I just have to say how excited I am because when I checked my email, a bunch of people had added this story to story alert and favorites and that just made me so happy! Now I don't want this author's note to get too long so without further ado here is the disclaimer and then the story:**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting on the aliens so no, still not Rick Riordan and so by default I do not own anything!**

Percy

I sighed impatiently. We seemed to be having a little trouble with Terminus. Leo apparently had this magical belt that he could pull anything out of and that was not going over well. Leo kept taking out different things and Terminus kept telling him to take out more. I felt bad for Julia, as her tray was now laden with hammers, hot sauce packets, and tofu burgers (which I didn't get, but Terminus insisted tofu was dangerous for the taste buds or something like that). Right now Leo was taking out pointy sticks because they could 'stab someone's eye'.

"Why don't you just take off the freaking belt!" I exclaimed.

Leo's eyes widened and placed both hands on opposite sides of the belt as if to protect it from me. "What?" he gasped. "What if we need to… to…" he paused for a second trying to think of a reason we would need a magical belt in the Senate Hall.

I gave him a few seconds to think of something to say but he seemed at a loss for words. "Exactly, now take that belt off!"

Leo pouted but unbuckled his belt and dropped it unceremoniously on Julia's tray. The six year old stumbled and I didn't blame her – the tray must weigh at least fifteen pounds by now. I stepped forward to help but she managed to catch herself and give a smile, showing off her new front teeth.

I crouched down to her eye level and asked kindly, "Are you okay Julia?"

"Yep! I have to be strong if I wanna be Percy Jackson!" she replied happily.

I frowned, unsure about how to reply to that, but before I could think of something to say, Julia had balanced the tray again and managed to skip away.

I straightened back up to see Terminus inspecting Leo closely. "Is that it boy? No magical socks? Magical shoes?" he leaned even closer to the son of Hephaestus before speaking again. "Magical underwear perhaps?"

Leo looked freaked out and jumped away from the statue. Terminus, unbalanced by the sudden movement, fell of his pedestal and landed face down in the grass. "No?" his voice was muffled. "Alrighty then, go on ahead."

Giving the statue strange looks, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth stepped around him and went into the Senate hall. Hesitating for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to help get the statue back into place, Jason followed them into the building leaving just me and Reyna.

Sighing, she bent over and grasped Terminus's right side and signaled for me to do so on his left. "On the count of three. One… two… three!" Together we heaved the statue back onto his pedestal. Gods, could statues gain _weight_? Because I highly doubted he was this heavy before. Or maybe he was always fat, and I just never noticed.

Clearly Reyna agreed. "Terminus, no more junk food for you. I don't care what you say; you do _not_ have to relieve stress by stuffing yourself with the Twinkies you hoarded before they went out of business!" she exclaimed.

Terminus frowned and muttered something about post-traumatic stress from having his head thrown at a giant's face.

I rolled my eyes and headed into the Senate hall, Reyna following close behind. Every head turned towards us as we entered. Octavian was standing up, his face red, his mouth opened in mid-scream. Seeing us, he quickly shut his mouth and sat down; making it obvious that he was accusing the Greeks of doing something to the praetors. Glaring at him Reyna made her way to the back of the room and sat down. I stood still, unsure of where I should sit now that Jason was back, but when he made no move to take the open chair next to Reyna, I hesitantly walked towards the chair and sat down.

"Let the meeting begin!" Reyna exclaimed. "Let's start with the visitors; state your business here."

Jason stood. "We are here because the two camps – Roman and Greek – must join forces to defeat Gaea. Annabeth, Piper, Leo and I are four of the seven demigods mentioned in the prophecy that you all know; _Seven half-bloods will answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ Percy Jackson is the fifth, and the two others are Romans."

"Hazel and Frank," I said with certainty.

Jason nodded. "Okay then, Frank and Hazel are the last two. And we all must go to the Doors of Death, which I was thinking Nico may be able to help us find when he returns, if he isn't here already."

Annabeth's eyes grew wide and she jumped to her feet. "How do you know Nico?" she exclaimed.

Everyone started talking, Octavian specifically, who jumped once again to his feet and started yelling about how the Greeks had sent a spy and how we shouldn't trust them, etcetera.

"_SHUT UP!_" I screamed, getting everyone to stop talking. "Octavian, sit down, and let me explain!" I stood up and looked straight into Annabeth's eyes and tried to ignore how my heart skipped a beat when I saw her beautiful gray eyes – I couldn't afford to slip up now. "Nico, despite being a Greek demigod, somehow found out about the Roman camp, most likely during one of his trips to the Underworld. And so he sometimes comes here, most likely to check on Hazel who is his half-sister since she is a daughter of Pluto, which explains why he isn't always at _our_ camp.

"However, he did so without anyone knowing so when I showed up and recognized him, he pretended not to know me which is why when we find him I'm going to punch his lights out. Make sense?" I stopped talking and looked around the room to see that everyone was speechless. Nodding my head, satisfied, I sat down.

"So let me get this straight," Annabeth said slowly. "He knew where you were all along and _didn't tell me_?"

"I don't think he could have told anyone since after he left this camp Nico was captured by Gaea."

Annabeth didn't reply to that, but instead stared angrily out a window.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Octavian started yelling again. "How can we trust Percy? He's a _graecus_! He is clearly _not_ eligible for the praetor position and neither is Jason as he has been brainwashed by the evil scum! I should become praetor and we all know it!"

Reyna glanced at her metal dogs that acted as her personal truth detectors before answering coldly, "That's funny because Argentum and Aurum seem to think Percy is telling the truth. And so, having given no reason for us to doubt what he says, Percy will remain praetor. Now sit back down before I have you dragged out of here."

Octavian's eyes blazed with barely contained fury, but slowly sank back down to his seat.

Taking that as my cue to start talking again, I stood back up. "We can trust the –" I hesitated before using the Roman term, "_graecus_. I swore my life on that and I refuse to back down. I have spent years with them – almost six years – and I can tell you that they will not act against," again I hesitated, "us."

Reyna nodded. "Good, now that that's settled, let's move on. Now what supplies do you think you'll need?"

Everyone looked towards Leo. "Well you heard her Repair Boy, what do we need?" Piper said.

Leo glared at her before listing supplies and amounts. I zoned out after about a minute in. I wasn't needed right now, so I just thought about different things. Finally my mind drifted to the whole 'Leo is Sammy' thing. Was it possible that the son of Hephaestus was Hazel's old crush?

'_Why not? Hazel came back,_' a little voice in my head said.

'_Yeah, but _with _her memories. I don't think Leo knows anything about Hazel. Besides, his name is Leo not Sammy. It's either a coincidence or maybe Sammy tried for rebirth or something.'_ I argued.

"Percy?" Reyna sounded annoyed, giving me the sense that she had been calling me for a while.

"Huh?" I replied intelligently.

"I _said_ why don't you show our visitors around so that they don't get lost between now and tomorrow?"

"Why, what's tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed, irritated. "You're leaving for the quest tomorrow," she said slowly, as though to make sure I understood this time.

"Oh, right, I knew that," I said.

"Of course you did. Meeting adjourned!" The sound of chairs scraping against the floor and the footsteps of the leaving Senators followed the words until there was no one left except Reyna, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Octavian, and me.

"I don't know what you're up to _praetor_, but I swear to Apollo that I'll figure it out. And when I do, I will _destroy_ you. Everyone else may be buying your crap about stopping Gaea, but I know better," the augur threatened. Then, giving me one last hateful glance, he strode out of the room most likely on his way to murder some more teddy bears.

"I'm sorry for Octavian. He's been acting even more full of himself then usual since we added more to the stuffed animal budget," Reyna apologized.

I nodded my head in agreement even though I knew that wasn't it. It was almost like Octavian knew something... "We can't do anything about it now," I said.

I turned away and began walking away calling over my shoulder, "Let me give you the grand tour of New Rome!"

**Wow that was actually kind of exhausting to write! This chapter was a little over 4 pages long. I would have split it into two, but at the end of the last chapter I promised that this chapter would have the Senate meeting and I wanted to keep my promise so there were to bonuses: the Senate meeting and a long chapter! Yay! As always don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hazel POV

**Hey guys! I need to ask you a favor – if you have a preference, tell me who's POV you want the next chapter to be by. And if you could do that for all chapters I post from now on. And if multiple people request then I'll do the one with the majority votes. I'll note which ones I'll be willing to do at the bottom of each chapter and you can choose from those, because certain situations call for certain POVs…. If I don't post who to choose from then that means I'm going to do a certain POV no matter what. But basically the point to this is so I don't keep doing certain POVs over and over again. Personally, if it was up to me it would mostly be Percy which is why I was sort of frustrated with 'The Son of Neptune'…. Percy was the one who's POV showed up least in the book! So I want to give you guys some say so you don't get super irritated like I did. Also, if you have any ideas about what you want to happen in the next chapter, feel free to say so in the reviews because I'm pretty much just making up the story as I go along and don't really have a set plan for it so I will probably use the good ideas (while giving you credit of course), but don't just write the entire chapter and post it as a review and expect me to copy, paste it, and update it because while I appreciate the input, I prefer to write the chapters on my own.**

**Magicalis Writer: Thank you! I love to write fiction (but suck at essays and stuff which is why my English teacher thinks I can't write because we never do any fiction) and it means a lot to me that you think that I'm good. **

**Del: I'm going to say the same thing to you as I said the Magicalis Writer – thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I own nothing.**

Hazel

I paced anxiously as I waited for Frank and Percy to come out of the Senate meeting. I could only hope that Leo wasn't with them. I wasn't sure if Leo was Sammy but until I could figure it out I would do my best to avoid him.

I realize standing here waiting for him to come out probably wasn't helping my cause but I needed to talk to Frank and Percy.

"Straighten up girl, don't you have any pride? And have you heard a _word _I've been saying?" Terminus exclaimed.

"Mmhmm." He had been talking my ear off for half an hour, and he was in even worse of a mood than usual – something about magic underwear and Twinkies. If only I was a Senator. Then I wouldn't be standing outside listening to a magic statue complain about everything he could think of, waiting for my friends to come out and fill me in.

"Hey Hazel!" Frank shouted, waving at me as he and the other Senators streamed out of the hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief and beckoned him over to me. Terminus kept on talking, oblivious. "Where's Percy?" I called out to him as he jogged up.

"He's still inside. Thanks Julia," Frank said as he took his bow and arrows from the girl.

She nodded in response before running over to other Senators, eager to return their weapons.

"So what did I miss?" I tried to ask casually but some of my curiosity must have shown on my face because he smiled and shook his head.

"We should probably wait for Percy," he said.

I frowned unhappily, but didn't say anything. Instead I tapped my foot impatiently and wished Percy would hurry up.

A few minutes later he jogged out, followed by the Greeks and Jason. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Leo. He looked _exactly_ like Sammy. I wonder if he acts like him too –

'_No,' _I told myself firmly. I can't think like that. I had Frank and I _was not _going to mess that up.

"Guys this is Hazel," I heard Percy say. He was gesturing towards me. "And this is Frank," he turned his attention to him.

At that moment Julia ran back up to us, out of breath from returning all of the Senators' weapons. "Here – you – go," she panted.

Everyone reached over to get their things. Leo looked unsure about what to do for some reason. Finally he just grabbed a belt off the tray and started to back away, but Julia didn't let him.

"No!" she exclaimed angrily. "You take _all_ your things!" She dumped an assortment of sticks, burgers, and hammers at his feet before stalking away.

Leo looked at the pile, trying to figure out what to do with the stuff.

"I hope you aren't planning to leave that there!" Terminus warned.

Percy looked thoughtfully at the pile, then back the god. Finally he yelled, "_Run!_' and sprinted away. Everyone looked shocked for a moment before following his example. We raced past the irate statue, trying not to look directly at him in an attempt to not make him even angrier.

"You get back here and _pick this up_!" he yelled.

Percy glanced over his shoulder. "Reyna will clean it up!" he promised, and continued dashing to the camp.

Eventually we made it far enough that Terminus's angry shouts faded into the noise of the camp. "That was interesting." Leo said in between gasps of air.

Everyone looked at him and burst out laughing. Well since most of us were breathless from running it sounded most like we were hyperventilating, but whatever. Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were the only ones that seemed able to actually laugh instead of making a pathetic wheezing sound.

"Why – aren't – you – tired?" Piper asked reproachfully as she gasped for air.

They shrugged and waited for the rest of us to catch our breath.

Finally when everyone was able to walk again, Percy started towards camp. "Follow me!" he said.

"Why?" I called to him.

"First we're going to show our visitors around camp and then we are going to figure out what we're going to do about the world ending."

Frank glanced over at me and shrugged before following. Sighing sadly, I realized I'd have to wait to find out what I missed in the Senate hall and pursued the receding figures of my friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Frank POV

**Yo guys! Wassup? I'm glad you guys are leaving suggestions because they **_**do **_**help and they assure me that I'm not boring the heck out of you guys!**

**Ms. AnnabethPotter – I'm not sure how good I'm going to be at it, but I'm going to try and do Frank's perspective in this chapter. I hope you'll like it…  
><strong> 

**cowgirlbookworm2: I've been trying to avoid the whole 'Percabeth' thing because I'm not the biggest fan of romance and all that stuff but I'm going to get to it eventually. Either in this or the next chapter I think.**

**Natalia Hallows: Thank you soooo much!**

**Cookiemonster108: Like I said to cowgirlbookworm2 I'm going to try to incorporate more Percabeth soon. As for Jasper, I'm not sure how much I'm going to put in the story because I kind of want Jason to be torn between Reyna and Piper. I will put more Jasper in the story but most of it will be after they leave Camp Jupiter.**

**Person: Something interesting is going to happen in this chapter… It may be a little later in the book because I have this idea. It's not something that would really happen in the actual book but it's sort of my own spin on the Percy Jackson series.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I own nothing.**

Frank

I trudged along reluctantly behind the group. I kept looking at Hazel, hoping she'd fall back and join me, but she remained toward the front of the small crowd of Greeks. She was chatting cheerfully with Percy, who had his arm slung casually over Annabeth's shoulder.

He looked cheerful enough, but there was a note of worry in his expression as well. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the Senate hall. The furious look on Octavian's face when he came storming out of the building made it obvious that some sort of confrontation had occurred. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed but when I saw him he looked… murderous.

'_No. Octavian may be many things but he wouldn't do anything to sabotage the quest. Much less lay a hand on the praetor.'_ Nevertheless, Percy kept glancing around restlessly, as though he expected the augur to jump out of nowhere.

I thought briefly about jogging up to the front to join my friends but decided against it. I was still exhausted from our mad dash away from Terminus. It was all I could do to drag my feet to maintain my slow pace.

I looked around at the rest of the group. Many of them appeared the same way. I reminded myself to ask Percy for his workout plan – whatever he does must be good for him to be able to sprint so quickly and not even break a sweat.

"This is the training camp!" Percy was saying. He gestured around with his free arm and pointed out the different paths and buildings.

I tuned back out. I already knew my way around camp – the only reason I was sticking around was because I wanted to talk to Percy and Hazel. And maybe get to know the visitors better. So far I only knew their names, and if I was going on the quest with them I may as well introduce myself now.

"Big place, huh?" Leo said, surprising me. While I was thinking he managed to fall back without me noticing.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. I tried to keep my tone neutral but a bit of resentment crept into my voice. I remembered how Hazel always talked about Sammy and the fact that this guy might be him, or at least resembled him so much that Hazel might start to like him, made me a little hostile.

Leo frowned, a hurt look on his face.

I sighed, already feeling guilty. "Shouldn't you be paying attention?" I suggested kindly to him, trying to make amends. "You don't want to get lost," I continued.

The result was instantaneous – Leo straightened up and his face broke into a grin, all injured feelings forgotten. "Don't worry about me!" he exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "I piloted a flying ship to a place that we completely guessed location of; I think I can figure out my way around this place." He said proudly.

I nodded, unconvinced. "Either way you need to have some idea of the place so you should probably pay attention."

Leo nodded. "You're probably right," he said reluctantly, and turned his attention back Percy.

The son of Poseidon was explaining how to get to the bath houses, when he suddenly stiffened and dropped like a bag of stones. He hit the ground with a _thud_ and was still.

Everyone was silent for a moment; Annabeth in particular looking shocked at the sudden turn of events – one second her boyfriend was talking happily with his arm around her and the next he was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Percy let out a muffled scream, and started writhing in pain.

Our eyes grew wide in shock. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled, and dropped to her knees by his side, but immediately jerked back to avoid being hit by his flailing arm.

Hazel and I started towards our collapsed friend.

"No!" Percy gasped, his eyes still closed. "Don't. Come. Any. Closer!" he forced out through his clenched jaw. He stopped jerking. The effort of staying still caused the tendons in his neck to stand out – he actually shook because of the exertion. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his ragged breathing became more and more forced.

All the while, we just watched helplessly, unsure what had caused this.

Finally, Percy relaxed and took a deep breath. Annabeth inched forward to offer some comfort. But it wasn't over quite yet.

He bolted up, his back ramrod straight, into a sitting position. His eyes snapped open, and there was a collective gasp from the small group – his eyes were glowing blood red. No pupil or whites of the eyes, just bright crimson. "The last one is coming!" he croaked.

Then, his eyes faded back to normal and rolled to the back of his head. Annabeth managed to catch him before his head hit the ground.

We all looked at each other, lost.

"Well, what do we do now?" Leo asked quietly.

**Ooh! A cliffy! Again, any suggestions would be great. Also, let me say something: You see, I'm writing an original story and I always love to imagine books I read like they were part of my story so I'm going to kind of reflect that in this story. So this story is going to be very different from what the actual Mark of Athena would be like. It's one of the things I like about fanfic – you can take the story in any direction you want… So I guess that after this, I will own the OCs that I will be introducing and some of the other stuff because it is kind of a mix of my own story which I completely own and Rick Riordan's books which I do not own in the slightest. And while the story is mostly going to be based on Rick Riordan's book, because some of my own stuff is going to be incorporated, if you begin to copy my OCs or anything else that is original of mine, then you are stealing and I will report you to . **

**On a lighter note, are there any suggestions for the next chapter? This time the character POV is not up for discussion – it's obviously going to be Percy. And I already have a vague plan for the next chapter but any suggestions are still welcome and I can probably use the suggestions in the next or the chapter after that. So, yeah, leave suggestions please. **


	7. Chapter 7: Percy POV

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I have a question for you guys. I was thinking of doing a fanfic of Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. You know, like a modern version, that's set in the present, with modern English. Do you think I should? Or do you think it's a stupid idea? Anyways, moving back to the story, remember at the end of the last chapter in my end-of-chapter Author's Note where I said I would be introducing some original ideas? Well that's starting in this chapter, so please don't leave any irritated reviews saying "Oh that would **_**never**_** happen in the actual book!"** **because I already know that. Hence the term 'original'. Lol, anyways, onto the review replies/shout outs. **

**Capw8543: Thanks! In fact as to your suggestion, I'm going to do just that in the next chapter! It's like you read my mind.**

**Darth Lumiya Skywalker: Yeah, I know what you mean. In my opinion, too much romance kind of kills the characters in stories. Like, if I had a penny for every time I loved a story and then Percy and Annabeth started obsessing over each other and I got bored, I'd be living in a mansion. Like, it was still a good story and everything but it was just like "Ohmygods, Percy! I loooooooove!" and "Ohmygods, Annabeth! I looooooooove you!" every other sentence. Well, not really but that's what it seemed like. And I will try to put more Jeyna in it, but fear not Jasper fans, Jason won't give up Piper either. It's his internal struggle – which one do I love more and how do I keep myself from being torn apart by the other? LOL**

**daughterofposeidon: Thanks and I will put Percabeth stuff in it, but I like said before, I'm not going to lay the romance on too thick.**

**Cookiemonster108: Thanks! I'm super happy that you like my story!**

**Athena's Brain Girl: Thanks! I glad you love the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO but I do own the original character I will begin to introduce in this chapter.**

Percy

I was in a whirlwind of shapes, colors, and sounds. Everywhere I looked there was a different memory to present itself. Some of the scenes I recognized, like when I went kayaking at Camp Half-Blood for the first time and some of them looked familiar, but I didn't remember experiencing them. Most of the foreign memories – and I'm sure that's what they were – included the same person.

_A pretty girl with long, wavy black hair and twinkling sea green eyes laughing at one of my jokes._

_Running through the rain with the same girl by my side, panting heavily. _

_Hiding in a dark room with the girl, both of us frozen with fear._

_Fighting back-to-back with the girl, her hair whipping around in the wind as we fought for our lives._

Who was she? I fought to concentrate on one memory, trying to keep it from rushing past me like the others. I felt a tug in my gut, like I do when I'm controlling water and a name popped into my head.

_Raven._

Raven? The name sounded familiar, almost as familiar as my own. But I couldn't remember why. I had thought I had regained all my memories, so why was I suddenly coming up blank?

Suddenly, everything disappeared. I looked around disoriented. It had gone from colorful and painfully loud to deadly quiet and endless black.

I was just about to call out, when everything exploded into pain. It felt like someone was driving over my brain in a monster truck while sticking it with needles. Instead of knocking me out even more however, it shocked me back to complete consciousness, which only made it worse. I gasped for air and my throat burned.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream.

"No!" I gasped. "Don't. Come. Any. Closer!" I tried to say. I wasn't sure why, but I had a bad feeling that is anyone came too close to me right now, I might end up hurting them. Some dark, feral part of me had unlocked in the awful pain and it longed to attack.

'_No'_ I told myself firmly, but to my horror my muscles had already begun to obey the dangerous part of my mind. Any moment now, they would stop jerking in response to the agony and begin to strike out.

'_No_' I told myself again, and forced myself to stop moving. The pain increased and pressure from the bloodthirsty-Percy began to weigh on the tiny bit of sanity and control I had retained. It became harder and harder to breathe and next to impossible to remain still. My throat burned more than ever.

And then, it just stopped. The pain, the pressure all disappeared, and a vision began to play in my head.

_The girl, Raven, was dragging her feet in exhaustion. She barely had any energy to spare on anything but maintaining her slow pace and concentrating on these things: She had to get to the Roman Camp. She had to protect the Syllabine Books that she had retrieved from Egypt. She had to find Percy. She had to be the Seventh._

Raven was the seventh demigod. As soon as I realized this, I bolted upright, into a sitting position and snapped my eyes open. "The last one is coming!" I rasped. I didn't remember consciously choosing to say that, instead it was like someone had spoken via my mouth but at the moment I didn't care. I had reached my limit.

But I managed to have one last happy thought before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I slipped into unconsciousness: '_My sister is coming_.'

**Okay that was just kind of the last chapter from Percy's prospective but I felt that I needed to write this before anything else otherwise the other things wouldn't make sense. Okay so here are the choices for next chapter's character POV: Raven or Percy. Which one do you think it should be from? **


	8. Chapter 8: Percy POV

**Suuup guys! Here with another chapter… Sorry it took me soooo long to update, I was really busy recently and my computer decided to be stupid at the same time. Like, it would like randomly shut down and then I'd put it back on in safe mode and whatever I did in safe mode was super laggy and half of the time it didn't even save and so, yeah. That's my excuse! But I am **_**finally **_**back! **

**Capw8543: No problem. And thank you. **

**Cowgirlbookworm2: I love Percy too – he's definitely my favorite character from the series which is why I got so frustrated with Rick Riordan when he put barely any Percy POVs in The Son of Neptune. He better put more in the Mark of Athena or I will not be a happy camper… or reader… whatever.**

**Kittyninja: I already started writing the chapter when you reviewed but I will do Raven POV next chapter, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO but I do own Raven and my original concepts that I will continue to introduce in this chapter.**

Percy

"When is he going to wake up?" Annabeth sounded frustrated.

"Already up," I groaned. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by worried faces.

Annabeth squealed and threw her arms around my neck. I allowed myself a smile and relaxed. When she finally pulled away I looked around taking in my surroundings.

I was in the praetor's house – Jason's to be exact. Well, technically mine but since I never moved in, you might as well say it's the spiders' house. "What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well when you collapsed, we didn't want to bring you to the infirmary since Octavian would've almost definitely twisted it into something bad," Hazel explained.

"Speaking of which, what happened back there?" Leo demanded. His eyes were bright with curiosity and his slightly-pointed ears were actually wiggling with excitement.

I frowned. Everything that had happened seemed to be blurred with pain. "I don't kno–" Suddenly, I remembered everything.

'_Raven!' _an inner voice exclaimed, quivering with excitement. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but something about the name just ringed with familiarity.

'_She's your sister you idjit! How can you not remember your own twin!' _the voice said angrily. I frowned. What was the voice/I talking (thinking?) about? I think I would remember if I had a twin.

'_Oh, just like you would've thought you would remember your life when you first woke up? Dream on genius – your memory isn't exactly your strongpoint right now._'

'_But I got my memories back! Didn't I?'_ I thought back to my life before. I searched my memories, looking for holes in my past. I prayed that I wouldn't find any – that the little voice in my head was just the result of a head injury I got from hitting the ground too hard when I fainted, or a fabrication of mind due to stress. But it wasn't – the dark spots were there. They were almost undetectable, but definitely there. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the lapses earlier.

I swore. Someone must have screwed with my memories. It was the logical explanation. How else would the memories flow together so smoothly, almost skipping over the missing ones?

"Percy?" Annabeth said worried. I realized I must look pretty crazy – swearing out of the blue, my mood getting darker every passing second.

I thought for a moment about what to do before leaping off of the couch I was laying on. Whatever happened, I _had _to meet Raven before she got here, to make sure she was safe. And more importantly, to talk to her – if she was truly my sister then she was a link to the past I was now missing.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed again, completely confused now. "Where are you going?"

"Can't talk now," I replied.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on first?" Leo suggested, giggling.

"Huh?" Now I was the one bewildered. I looked down and swore again – I was practically naked save for a gray pair of boxers. "Why am I in my underwear?"

A red flush spread across Hazel's face and tiny diamonds began popping up around her, although I wasn't sure where they came from considering we weren't outside. "That's my bad. You see you were overheating, like _seriously_ overheating and we didn't have any ice so I figured that if you had less clothing on then you wouldn't be so hot."

Leo laughed and Hazel's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "Not that type of hot! You know what I mean!" she protested.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Where are my clothes?" I demanded, getting irritated with them for wasting so much time. I tapped my foot impatiently, mentally screaming every cuss word I could think of at them for being such idiots – couldn't they see that I didn't have time?

'_Stop thinking like that! They're your friends!' _I tried to tell myself. '_What is _wrong_ with you today? First the bloodthirsty-Percy and now Percy the Impatient Jerk?_' My head began to throb, as if it too was annoyed with my newly formed split personalities. Or maybe they weren't newly formed – maybe I had always been a bit crazy and I just didn't remember it.

"They're over there," Jason spoke up for the first time. He pointed over to a small pile of neatly folded clothes placed next to my Reeboks.

I nodded to him thankfully and strode over it. I briefly considered going to the bathroom to change, but what was the point? I was already in my underwear, so whether or not everyone saw me put my clothes on really wouldn't make a difference either way.

I pulled on my jeans and slipped the plain purple tee-shirt over my head as a walked back over to the door. I pulled the door open and was about five steps out the door when I realized everyone was following me.

I paused, thinking it over. What difference did it make if they met Raven now or later? If she's the seventh demigod that is going to go on this quest they'll meet her eventually anyways. So, I resumed walking. Then jogging. Then flat out sprinting. I had wasted too much time. Who knew how close she was to camp right now, if not already here?

I could hear the group's pounding feet behind me and their heavy breathing as they did their best to keep up with me. "Percy! Wait!" someone exclaimed, but I ignored them.

The camp's entrance was in sight now, and I kicked it up a notch. My friend's sounds of pursuit faded slightly as I pulled even farther ahead.

I waded through the river and came to a halt at the mouth of the tunnel that lead out of camp. I cocked my head and listened for any sounds that could signal that something was off, but I couldn't hear anything… Wait, that wasn't completely true. I could hear the soft slap of feet against the tunnel floor and voices were slowly fading into focus.

"So what did you say your name was again?" it was a male voice, probably one of the demigods who was on guard duty.

"Raven," a voice answered, and my breath caught in my throat. She sounded so familiar.

"And why did you say you were here again?"

"Juno sent me. She said I was to complete the group."

"What does that mean?" the demigod sounded confused.

"Heck if I know." By this point they were in sight. On the right was a demigod who I vaguely recognized (I think he was a legacy of Minerva) and on the left was… Raven.

She looked the same as in my visions. Sleek and shining black hair, bright sea green eyes, tan complexion. She moved with a certain grace and confidence despite the tattered clothes she was wearing that showed that she had trouble making it to camp. Even the way her side bangs swept to the side was the same!

She looked up, as though she felt my gaze on her. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened to form a little O when she saw me. I had a feeling that my expression was similar.

"Percy!"

"Hey Raven," I tried to sound nonchalant as I wasn't completely sure how to respond. The only thing I knew for sure was that I knew her and apparently she's my sister. I was upset by the idea that I didn't gain back all my memory. I felt like a homeless guy and someone had given me a million dollars only to find out it was counterfeit.

She strode up to me and gave me a hug. I froze for a second before awkwardly hugging her back.

Then, putting her lips closer to my ear, she whispered, "Listen, I don't know what you've been doing for the last eight months, but let me tell you what happened to me. I just spent the better part of the month without my memory in Egypt looking for the Sibylline Books."

I stiffened in surprise. "Did you find them?"

"I found one. The other eight are either placed somewhere else or the legend is right and the Sybil of Cumae burned the rest when the king rejected her offers."

Somehow I knew the legend she was talking about: when the Sibyl of Cumae came to Tarquin, the last Roman king, she offered nine books for a huge price. The King simply sent her away and continued doing his work. The Sybil burned three of the books and offered them for the same price, which was promptly rejected. She burned more three and did the same thing with the same reaction. She burned two more and offered the last one for the same price. The king was curious about why someone would offer him one book for such a large price and finally bought it. All of the prophesies concerning the Roman Empire were said to be in it. (**A/N the information about that legend came from Camp Half Blood Wiki. Look at me, giving credit! I'm so responsible, lol)**

"Well that's not good," I replied.

She broke away from me but continued to murmur. "It shouldn't matter though. The one I found must be useful. Why else would Hera send me wandering through Egypt for it?"

I nodded. "Have you read it yet?"

She shook her head.

My friends finally caught up to us and interrupted me right when I was about to ask another question. "Percy, why did you rush off like tha–" Annabeth broke off mid-sentence as she noticed Raven. "Who is that?" she asked angrily and I was suddenly glad that she didn't see us hug earlier – sure, Raven and I were siblings, but Annabeth didn't know that. Heck, I barely knew it!

I opened my mouth to answer, but Jason saved me the trouble. "Raven?" he sounded incredulous. "Is that you?"

**Hey guys, so I just want to apologize for not updating for so long. I had written half of the chapter and then I got writer's block and my computer started being weird. But my computer is fixed now (I hope) and I mostly lost my writer's block so yeah! I already know I'm going to do a Raven POV next chapter but if you guys have ANY suggestions about what could happen in the next chapter, feel free to mention them in a review or PM me or something. I promise, I will read each and every one of them and most likely use them. So yah, I hope you guys don't hate me too much for not updating and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon unless my computer decides to spazz out again. Also I would like to point out that in the last chapter in the Disclaimer when I said I do not own POO I meant PJO… Just a small typo but I felt the need to point it out so you guys don't think I'm weird or stupid or anything.**

**And REVIEW!**

**Plz?**

**It's super easy, and will make me update sooner!**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9: Leo POV

**Sup guys! I'm back with another chapter! Okay so I got a request saying I should wait to do a Raven POV and the more I thought about it, the more I realized they were right. To do her POV now would give away things that shouldn't be given away yet so…. Yeah. I was also going to do another Percy POV but it occurs to me that I have been doing a lot of them, so I'm going to try a Leo POV since I haven't done one yet. **_**SO**_**, I apologize if you were looking forward to a Raven POV. And I also apologize if Leo is a little OOC in this chapter. It's kind of just a filler chapter but I needed to write it so Leo wouldn't have much to do/say in this chapter.**

**helpful: Thanks! I'm not sure when I'm going to start the Midsummer's Night Dream fanfic but I'll mention it in the Author's Note when I do. As you can see I decided to mostly follow your suggestion but I didn't do another Percy POV because I've done a bunch of them and that's a bit unfair. Just cause I love him doesn't mean I should ignore the rest of the characters, lol.**

**seaweedbrainsam: Thanks!**

**SolarFlare1071: Thanks! I'm glad you're so into the story and I will make the explanation make sense :)**

**Rachel Elizabeth dare317: You read my mind! That's exactly what I was going to do lol.**

**Another Random Reviewer: Great idea! I might just do that… ;D**

**ColinDog5: Thanks so much! **

**The World Book Girl: Thank you, and I'll definitely check out the petition.**

**readergirl: Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own PJO or HOO but I do own Zoey.**

Leo

Was I the only one super confused by this whole situation? First Percy collapses, then when he wakes up, he takes off like there's a bomb or something. When we finally catch up with him he's talking with a mysterious, smoking hot babe who Jason apparently knows. Yeah, makes perfect sense.

I looked at the new girl. She was beautiful and way out of my league. Even more so than Thalia!

"Jason?" she sounded surprised.

"Hey," a smile split his face.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" Percy sounded completely baffled.

"Yeah, I think I did too," I chimed in.

"What are you doing here?" Jason continued, ignoring Percy and I.

Suddenly the girl looked a lot more reluctant to talk. "Oh you know. This and that…" she giggled nervously.

Now it was Jason's turn to look confused, the expression dawning slowly on his face as something occurred to him. "Wait, I thought you were…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

She raised her eyebrow, as though urging him to continue.

"Well, it's just that… I mean…" he stuttered. "This camp is only for… _special _people," he finished lamely.

The girl looked relieved that the topic of conversation had moved on and apparently decided to use that to her advantage. "What and I'm not special?" she said innocently and stepped closer to him.

Jason's eyes widened and he stepped back hastily. "N-no! Th-that's not what I meant!" he stuttered.

She smiled seductively and stepped even closer. "So I _am _special." She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She looked directly in his eyes, hers glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

I glanced over at Piper. She looked furious and ready to go at the girl with her dagger. Reyna looked the same, if not more murderous.

Jason's face was flushed and his expression was a mix of embarrassment, shock, and… longing? It was clear the two had a history. I mean really! Why does Jason get all the hot chicks?

That was when Percy laughed. Everyone's heads swiveled in his direction, each face displaying varying shades of confusion. "Okay Zoey, stop torturing the poor guy."

Zoe smirked and stepped away from Jason, pushing off him with her hands.

Jason looked more befuddled. "Can someone tell me what's going on? And you still haven't told me why you're here!" he rounded on her, his voice rising in pitch.

"Whoa dude, calm down," I interjected.

"Yeah, I think you're getting a little worked up." The girl smirked again. "But, if you _must _know, I'm here for Percy." She was being purposely vague, I just knew it.

She must have an ulterior motive than just coming to see Percy, and I said as much.

She looked at me for the first time, as though thinking about whether or not I deserved an answer before opening her mouth. "Technically," she said slowly, "You're right. I didn't come here for Percy, but rather I'm here because of him," she said, as if it explained everything.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, maybe we should explain later," Percy cut in, noticing an out-of-breath Roman demigod running up.

"Attack... must… leave… ship… now!" he panted.

Immediately, Percy assumed a worried expression. "Raven, did anyone follow you here?" he asked the girl.

But already the demigod was shaking his head. "There's no time for this! A dragon is attacking and we think it's trying to destroy the ship. Which is why you must leave _now_!"

"Guys I think we should probably go," I said helpfully. Everyone glared at me for a second, before sprinting away. I groaned – we were doing a lot of running today. Then I took off after them.

Finally we got to the ship and boarded as fast as we could.

"Leo, start steering the ship. Jason, do whatever you can to help Leo get this thing in the air!" Percy shouted and continued ordering people around.

Everyone hurried to follow his commands, but as I left I realized something – Raven was still with us. And I may not be the best at math, but I was pretty sure that made eight people. One of us wasn't supposed to be here, and from what I heard, when there are extra people, prophesies have a way of fixing that. Usually with the extra person ending up dead.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. I know I said I would update soon but I guess that I'm not going to be able to update as quickly as I'd like too. But, whenever I get the chance, I will update! I won't abandon you! And thank you for your patience with me lol.**

**Don't forget to review! And who's POV do you want the next chapter to be from? It can be anyone!**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10: Annabeth POV

**Bonjour! I apologize that I took a bit of a long time to update, as usual (sigh…) but I actually have an excuse this time! Unlike all of you lucky people who finished school a long time ago, my school year just finished recently and I had to study for finals and stuff and I have been extremely busy up until now so this is the first chance I've gotten to finish writing this chapter. And I hope none of you mind, but since **_**none of you gave me suggestions before I started the chapter, **_**I just decided that this chapter shall be from Annabeth's POV! P.S. My friend read this fanfic and pointed out to me that I accidently called Raven 'Zoey' in a previous chapter so I would just like to clear things up – her name is Raven **_**not **_**Zoey.**__

**Guest: Thanks **

**SolarFlare2071: Thank you! Sorry I couldn't do a Raven POV but I had already started this chapter, but how bout this? Since so many people are requesting Raven POVs I have to do one haha! I was going to wait but… you know!**

**readergirl: Thank you soooooo much!**

**Inkshadow: Thanks for the suggestions and you're right. Chapter 9 was really, amazingly bad. I had written about half of it before stopping and picking it back up again without re-reading it (which was really stupid of me) so it didn't flow properly. I don't think that it was confusing as much as way too fast-paced. I should have slowed down the course of events. Maybe later I'll re-write it, but not right now. Thank you though, for pointing that out to me and for the complements despite that horrible chapter…**

**pseudonymousme: Well I can't say why I did it without giving away a lot of the storyline. In fact I can't really say anything without giving anything away. But I did say I wasn't going to just follow the storyline of Rick Riordan because in his story I'm sure it's going to be Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Piper with no extra character. I'm kinda doing my own thing really…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I don't **_**not **_**own PJO or HOO but I do own Raven.**

Annabeth

I glared at Raven as though staring would make her go away. I didn't know who she was, but shoe obviously knew Percy. And that bothered me, although I wasn't sure why. Actually, no, that's a lie. I knew exactly what was bothering me – she was pretty. Beautiful even, more so than me at least. Percy claimed that the entire time he was gone, he held on to the memory, but how did I know he was telling the truth? He was gone for nearly a year and there's no way of knowing whether or not he truly remembered me all that time, or if the memory of me was so faint, he just didn't care or understand what it implied. Anything could have happened.

I saw her glance meaningfully at Percy and tilted her head toward me, her message as clear as if she had pointed at me and screamed 'What's she doing here!' at the top of her lungs.

I bristled angrily and continued to stare at her as though to say, 'I have more right to be here than you do!' Raven ignored me and continued to focus on Percy, waiting for his answer.

However, instead of saying or attempting to signal something, he simply dropped his head and stared at the ground.

I couldn't believe it! Was he ashamed of me? No, I thought hurriedly, that wasn't it. Percy loved me.

Raven suddenly seemed to notice the hostility radiating from me in waves. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned to face me. "Hi, I'm Raven, Percy's sister. And you are…?"

My mouth formed a little **O**. I glanced at Percy, seeking reassurance that she was telling the truth. As though sensing my questioning gaze, he looked up at me and slowly nodded. That was all I needed – I trusted Percy. My jaw dropped even lower, and for a moment I was too shocked to do anything. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. "Hey, I'm Percy's girlfriend. And who are you?" or "Hi, I'm a prostitute from Las Vegas, what's your name?" or something along those lines, but definitely not this.

_Expect the unexpected, _a little voice in my head chimed.

_Shut up, _I told it. I thought about this new development: Raven must only be his half-sister… I mean Sally wouldn't give away a kid if it was hers, right? But two kids of Poseidon around the same time, as Percy and Raven looked about the same age, seemed highly unlikely. The Big Three still had the pact not to have kids back then and Poseidon didn't seem like the type to break his vow on the River Styx twice in as many years…

My thought whirred, trying to make sense of it all. Finally, I realized that Raven was still staring at me, smiling politely, waiting for my name.

"Oh! Uh, my name is Annabeth," I stammered.

"Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

I nodded, stunned. How could Percy have a sister? If she was Sally's kid then I had a hard time imagining Sally giving up her own child. And as far as I knew Poseidon didn't break his oath twice. Once again I looked to Percy for confirmation but this time he wouldn't meet my eyes, rather he took a sudden, extreme interest in the floor. I took that to be a yes.

As I was thinking, Leo's voice crackled on over the intercom. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is Leo Valdez, your Supreme Commander and acting tour guide! Now, if you look to the right you will see clouds. If you look to the left you will see a giant dragon attacking camp." I winced at his bluntness.

"But not to fear," he continued, "For your genius ship engineer solely deseigned and installed an invisibility shield –" There was a smacking sound, probably a result of Piper slapping him.

"Okay, with a little help from Annabeth –" Another slap, louder this time.

"Well, a lot of help really…" he admitted. This time there was a thud followed by a muffled yelp from Leo.

"Fine! It was all Annabeth's idea! I didn't have anything to do with designing it! The point is it's on, it's working, and we're frickin' invisible! Happy! Or does someone else wanna throw something at Leo? Huh!" he yelled and paused for a second as though waiting for an answer before shouting "Good!"

"Anyways," he continued, slightly calmer, "If you look out the left window once again, you will notice the Roman demigods stabbing the dragon with pointy sticks. Fun! In other news, we will soon be over the ocean, where we will continue via water travel for most of the trip, so if you get seasick, I recommend you stay close to the railing, because I am _not_ cleaning up any puke." The intercom fell silent.

I glanced over at Percy. He looked relieved as did Raven. Since they were children of Poseidon, I knew they were immensely uncomfortable with being in the air. I suppose it must be the same for Jason in the water but to be perfectly honest, I didn't care all that much. My main concern was Percy – if he was happy, I was happy. Because I love him and nothing will change that. Not even whatever this new 'surprise! I have a secret sister' development will mean.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long (once again) to update. As I've already mentioned to one reviewer lol, my computer has been screwing up and malfunctioning and crashing and everything. I need a new one but the odds off the happening are practically nonexistent. I already decided to do the next chapter as a Raven POV as a bunch of people are requesting it, but feel free to mention any ideas you have for the next chapter! I hope to update soon if my computer is in a good mood haha….**

**REVIEW, FAV, AND ALERT POR FAVOR!**

**\/**


End file.
